


Shades of Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Bisexual Kurt, Boypussy, Boypussy Blaine, Exhibitionism, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones, Oral Sex, implied Kurt Hummel/Rachel Berry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Alright, losers,” Santana shouts over the music, “This party is lame. Whose up for some Truth or Dare?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Blaine can't stop staring at Rachel Berry's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/48822.html?thread=62556342#t62556342) prompt on the gkm, but the story kind of got away from me. The main aspects of the prompt are included though. 
> 
> If you're worried about the infidelity aspect of this story, or about the romantic Hummelberry, check the end notes before reading :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! All mistakes are mine

Blaine has to admit – he kind of expected more from a Santana Lopez party. He doesn't really know her very well, personally at least, but his best friend Sam once made the mistake of hitting on her girlfriend at a party and the only word he could find to describe her after the encounter was “crazy”.

Crazy is the last word Blaine would use to describe the gathering happening in Santana's loft at the moment. There's probably a grand total of fifteen people, and the only person who really looks like they've gotten into the liquor is Santana's roommate Rachel Berry, who is swaying sloppily to the song playing over the stereo with an incredibly attractive boy that Blaine has never seen before.

“Sam,” he pinches his best friend's side, drawing his attention away from a girl standing in a corner talking to Sam's film school friend Artie. “I thought you said this was going to be a party.”

Sam drags his eyes away from the girl, “This _is_ a party, Blaine,” he clucks his tongue, “Just because it's not the booming-bass-people-hooking-up kind of party that you're used to-”

“No, it's just,” Blaine shrugs, “I don't know, when you said we were invited to a party at _Santana's_ house, I kind of assumed...” 

“Oh, well, that's because this is technically Rachel's party.”

Right. Well, that makes a lot of sense.

“Look, Sam, I think I'm going to head out,” he whispers, “I mean, the only moderately good looking guy here is Rachel's boyfriend.” He nods his head in the direction of Rachel and the guy, who now has his hands on her hips and is grinding with her in a manner far too filthy considering they're the only people dancing.

“No, don't go yet,” Sam insists, “Just... give me a second, okay? I'll see if I can get things a bit more... lively.”

Blaine sighs, but nods anyway and watches as Sam rushes over to Santana's side, whispering something in her ear. Santana glances over to where Blaine is slowly inching his way closer to the door, and then over to the corner where Artie and the girl are still talking. She then rolls her eyes and whispers something back to Sam, who fist pumps, a dopey smile spreading across his face.

“Alright, losers,” Santana shouts over the music (which, granted, isn't actually that loud anyway), “This party is lame. Whose up for some Truth or Dare?”

It's like someone just turned a light on. Everybody perks up, the talking gets louder, someone turns the music down a little and insists that they all move to the living room area to sit in a circle. Blaine can't help but glance over at Rachel and her boyfriend, who is carefully maneuvering her over to the couch and whispering gentle encouragements as he does. God, he looks like such a doting boyfriend. He's so gentle with her, the way he's just barely cupping her hip with those large hands and smiling at her with those plump lips and-

He wonders if hoping someone will dare him to make out with Rachel's boyfriend makes him a terrible person.

It doesn't take long before everyone in the loft is sitting in a circle formation in the living room. Blaine ends up on the love seat with Sam and a girl he doesn't know perched on the arm, while Rachel, Santana, Rachel's boyfriend, and a guy with what looks like glitter in his hair all cram onto the couch, Rachel practically in her boyfriend's lap. The girl Sam had his eye on earlier is sitting on the floor next to Artie, who has a pretty blonde girl in his lap.

“Okay, here's the rules,” Santana announces when everyone is sitting down, “First of all, since we don't all know each other, we go around the room and introduce ourselves as follows: Hello, my name is Santana Lopez, I've lived in New York for two and a half years, and I'm a lesbian. Everyone got the format?” there are several nods, “Okay. Once that's done I'll start. Because I go first I get to choose who I ask; when they're done, they get to either ask someone a question or dare them to do something, but _I_ get to choose who it is they ask or dare. Then, the person they ask or dared will dare someone, who the person _I_ asked or dared gets to choose. Everyone got it?”

Blaine frowns, slightly confused, grateful when Rachel's boyfriend pipes up with, “I don't think anyone got that. Let's just do the introductions and work on the rest later.”

Santana sighs, “Fine. I already went.” She turns to the guy beside her, “You go.”

The guy sits up a bit straighter and proudly says, “Hey everyone. My name is Elliott, I've been in New York for about four years and I'm gay.”

There's a couple of murmurs of “Hey, Elliott,” before the next person goes. Blaine tries to focus on the people introducing themselves, since he might have to dare them very soon, but he keeps finding himself distracted by Rachel's boyfriend who has slung his incredibly toned arm over her shoulders and has his head rested on hers.

It's bad etiquette to fantasize about someone else's boyfriend wrapping him up in those strong, warm looking arms as he fucks him up against a wall, isn't it? Yeah, Blaine's pretty sure it is.

“I'm Sam,” Sam speaks up suddenly, pulling Blaine's attention away from Rachel's boyfriend and his amazing arms, “I just moved to New York last year, and I'm straight.”

Blaine chuckles when Elliott boo's from his corner of the couch, and nudges Sam when he notices the girl Sam had been looking at before watching him, bottom lip trapped between her teeth.

“Um, I'm Blaine,” he says when he realizes everyone is looking at him, “I've been in New York since last year as well, and I'm gay.”

Hope flares in his chest when Rachel's boyfriend perks up when he speaks, but he tries to calm himself. He's already been down the 'Experimenting Straight Boy' route. It hadn't ended well. Plus, this guy is far more attractive than the other straight guy he'd hooked up with, which could be very problematic.

The problem with thinking about how horrible it would be to allow himself to be this guy's 'Experiment' is that it... well, it makes him think about how it would be to be this guy's experiment. His lips really are nice, Blaine can't help but think, and he  _is_ straight, so obviously he has some experience with-

He shakes his head, focusing back on the introductions just in time for the girl Sam had his eye on to say, “I'm Mercedes, I've been in New York for a little over a year, and I'm straight.”

Sam looks down at his lap, a smile threatening to split his face. Blaine decides then and there to try and help Sam out if he has to dare him.

Artie and the girl on his lap go next, and then Rachel is sitting up a bit and slurring, “Okay, I'm Rachel,” she points sloppily to herself, “And this is Kurt,” she points to her boyfriend, “And we moved to New York almost exactly three years ago. I'm straight, and Kurt is bi.”

Blaine's eyes widen at that, and he looks up just in time for his eyes to connect with Rachel's boy- with _Kurt_ 's. Oh god he has the bluest eyes that Blaine has ever seen, and they're darkening slightly as they stare at Blaine, and oh look he just licked his lips, oh god, oh  _god_ -

“Alright, now that the boring shit is over,” Santana claps her hands loudly, “Berry! Truth or dare.”

Rachel sighs heavily, “Truth, I guess.”

Santana scowls, but asks Rachel who the last person she fantasized about was. Rachel blushes bright red and looks up at Kurt with wide, almost apologetic eyes. Santana bursts into laughter, and is accompanied by Elliott and a couple other people in the room. Kurt rubs at his temple and Blaine just sits there confused because why is everyone laughing at the fact that Rachel had a fantasy about someone other than her boyfriend? Isn't that- insensitive?

_Oh, whatever,_ his subconscious jabs,  _you were just imagining him fucking you up against a wall, you hypocrite_ .

Blaine tells his subconscious to shut up.

“Okay, Berry, your turn. Truth or dare... Mercedes!”

Rachel sits up immediately, embarrassment apparently forgotten, “Yay! Mercedes, truth or dare!”

Blaine can't help but notice the way that Mercedes glances in Sam's direction when she proudly declares, “Dare.”

Rachel claps her hands together, “Oh, I dare you to sit in Sam's lap for the next five turns.”

Everyone cat calls as Mercedes carefully stands up and makes her way over to where Sam is sitting. “Hey,” she whispers when she gets there, “I'm Mercedes.”

“Sam,” Sam practically gasps out, eyes wide and cheeks bright red.

Mercedes smiles at him before settling on his lap and turning back to Rachel, “Alright. Who am I fucking up?”

Blaine sighs and settles into Sam's side, feeling the warmth radiating off of both him and Mercedes. He sort of tunes out once again, eyes landing on Kurt every now and then. Most of the time Kurt is paying attention to whoever is answering a truth or performing a dare, eyes alight with entertainment and fondness , but every now and then Blaine finds him looking in his direction. Their eyes always stay locked on each other for a couple of seconds before both glance away.

He feels mildly guilty for making eyes at Rachel's boyfriend, but he can't seem to keep his eyes away. There's just something about Kurt that just draws his attention. He's not sure if it's those electric blue eyes, or those plush lips, or his amazing biceps, or his silky chestnut hair, or-

“Blaine,” Sam snaps his fingers in front of Blaine. Blaine shakes his head to rid himself of the thoughts and looks up to where his friend is nudging his head in the direction of the guy sitting beside Santana on the couch – Elliott, he thinks his name is.

“Sorry, what?” he asks, causing a couple of chuckles.

Elliott grins at him toothily, “Truth or dare.”

Blaine shrugs, “Truth.”

Elliott hums, tapping his chin with his fingers before glancing down to Blaine's crotch and- god, fucking Santana. “Santana told me you have a pussy. Is it true?”

Blaine groans, head falling against the back of the sofa. “Literally, every single time I play truth or dare I get that question,” he says, glaring at Elliott who just shrugs, obviously not at all sorry. Blaine rolls his eyes, “Whatever, it's not like I'm ashamed. Yeah, I've got a pussy. Who am I daring?”

Santana cackles, and Elliott grins when he tells him to dare Mercedes, who is still sitting in Sam's lap even though her five turns have long passed. Blaine dares her to make out with Sam for three minutes, and after that he tells her to dare Santana.

He should have known that would be a bad idea.

Once Santana finishes her dare (flash the room for two minutes), Mercedes glances over to Kurt and announces that she wants Santana to dare Kurt.

Santana grins, “Truth or dare?” she asks, waggling her eyebrows.

“Dare,” Kurt says, chin jutting up. Rachel lets out a loud laugh, clinging to him a bit tighter. Blaine feels a twinge of jealousy picking at his gut, but he ignores it.

Santana glances between him and Blaine for a second, then grins, “Okay, give me your phone.”

Kurt frowns, “Is that my dare?”

“No, idiot, just give it to me.” Kurt does, watching her cautiously. Rachel continues to cackle, still incredibly inebriated despite not having touched a drink for the past half hour. “Alright,” Santana hands Kurt his phone back, “Here you go.”

Kurt looks down at it, then frowns, “This is a pink color pallet.”

Santana nods, “I dare you to go into your room with Blaine and then come back out and tell us exactly which of those pinks his labia is.”

Blaine instantly feels color flooding his cheeks, and he glances up to see Kurt looking over at him as well, cheeks just as pink. “Santana, this is my dare, you don't have to drag Blaine into this.”

“It's okay,” Blaine says without thinking. Kurt looks back at him, eyes incredibly wide, “I- Like I said, I'm not ashamed. It's no big deal.”

Rachel screeches, “Get it!” which Blaine side eyes at because seriously, her boyfriend is getting sent into his room (and yeah, that hasn't slipped past him, Kurt _lives_ here, he's been fantasizing about Rachel's boyfriend who she _lives_ with) with someone else so he can determine the color of said someone else's _labia_ , but he still stands up and heads over to what he thinks is Kurt's room. Kurt glares at Rachel and mutters something in her ear, then follows Blaine into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him and slightly muting the whistles and cat calls coming from the living room.

“I-” Kurt stares at Blaine, chewing on his bottom lip, “I'm sorry,” he says, “We haven't even been properly introduced and...”

“I'm Blaine,” Blaine replies, holding his hand out, “And seriously, it's okay. You won't be the first guy whose seen my pussy,” he winks, but it feels put on. Like he's trying too hard. Thankfully, if the bright red blooming on Kurt's cheeks is anything to go by, Kurt doesn't seem to notice.

“Still,” Kurt mumbles. He takes a deep breath, then slips his hand into Blaine's, “I'm Kurt.”

“Nice to meet you.”

Kurt sucks his bottom lip into his mouth briefly, then says, “You know, you don't actually have to show me. I can just point at a random color. It's not like she'll know.”

That's probably a good idea, Blaine's knows that's probably the best idea, but... But dammit, Kurt is really hot, and if this is the closest he's going to get...

“That's cheating,” he teases, hands going down to the buttons of his jeans and popping them, lowering the zip a bit too quickly to be coy, “I told you, it's okay. Seriously.”

“You're... you're absolutely sure?”

Blaine grins at him as he wiggles out of his jeans, the sound of them falling to the ground incredibly loud, “Why Kurt, you're blushing,” he can't help but say, fingers going to the edge of his waistband, “This isn't your first time seeing a pussy, is it?”

Kurt's jaw drops a little, but he recovers quickly. “A boy's,” he whispers, eyes glued to Blaine's middle.

Blaine chuckles, trying to abate his nerves. He really shouldn't be nervous. Like he told Kurt, this isn't exactly the first time a guy has seen him naked – in fact, many guys have seen him more naked than he is now.

None of them were as attractive as Kurt though.

Or as taken.

“Well, you're in luck,” he quips, “Because I just shaved. If this had been last night you wouldn't have even been able to see my labia.”

Kurt swallows thickly, tongue running over his lips quickly, “Great,” he squeaks. Blaine chuckles again, and before he can think about it too much drops his underwear to the ground.

They're both quiet for what feels like forever, Blaine watching Kurt carefully as Kurt's eyes instantly fly down to Blaine's naked core. He fights the urge to fidget because dammit he's acting like a nervous virgin and it's pissing him off. Hell, he wasn't even this nervous when he  _was_ a virgin. He's being ridiculous.

“Fuck,” Kurt murmurs, “You're- shit, you're perfect.”

Blaine's heart beat sky rockets, “Thanks,” he manages, “So, are you going to...?”

“Right,” Kurt shuffles forward, “Um, I'm going to-” he gestures to Blaine's pussy lamely, dropping to his knees a second later and pulling his phone out.

He makes such a beautiful picture, kneeling in front of Blaine, face inches away from his pussy. Blaine can feel himself throbbing as Kurt holds his phone up to Blaine's hip and glances between it and Blaine's cleft. “This is the weirdest thing I've ever done,” Blaine can't help but say, trying to fill in the silence. Or perhaps trying to distract from the fact that he can feel himself becoming wet and he really, really doesn't want Kurt to notice.

“Same,” Kurt murmurs, and Blaine has to look away because Kurt's eyes are almost pitch black, pupils blown, and he can't seem to stop licking his lips and god Blaine just needs Kurt's lips on him, he's just a couple of inches away, he can practically feel Kurt's breath on his cunt, if he just rolled his hips forward he'd-

“Got it,” Kurt croaks, standing up, “You can... I got it.”

Blaine doesn't move to put his underwear back on, instead taking a step towards Kurt, “Which one is it?”

Kurt glances down at Blaine's pussy again, it's like he can't look away, and then holds his phone up, pointing to a dark pink. Blaine looks down at himself critically and, huh, yeah, that's actually the exact color of his labia.

“You're good,” he says, hit by a sudden burst of inspiration, and before he can stop himself, “What about the inside?”

Kurt looks a bit unsteady on his feet, “Huh?”

Blaine shrugs, “I mean, technically it's still part of my labia,” he spreads his feet a little, brings his hands down to where his thighs meet his hip and pulls back. He can hear a soft squelch and fuck, what is he doing, he's wet, why is he showing Kurt, why is he-

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt murmurs, “You're-” as if unable to help himself he reaches his hand forward, his index finger grazing Blaine's engorged clit for just a second. Shocks fly up Blaine's spine and he lets out a happy sigh, hips bucking up, looking for more. “Fuck,” Kurt steps back, “Blaine, we shouldn't.”

Right. Blaine drops his hands. He'd forgotten- for just a second he'd forgotten about Rachel. “Right” he nods, bending down to get his underwear (and no, he does  _not_ stay down longer than necessary. He  _doesn't_ okay) and pulling them up, covering himself. “Yeah, no, it's okay. Sorry for... I don't know.”

“Don't,” Kurt shakes his head, “Don't apologize. You're- You're really- Blaine, you're-”

Blaine grins to himself, resisting the urge to pat his pussy in congratulations, “Thanks,” he murmurs, reaching down to get his jeans. “You still got the color?” Kurt nods, pointing to it absently with his thumb, “Awesome.” He jumps a bit to get his jeans over his ass, then zips them up, “Well, Kurt Hummel,” he turns a cocky grin onto the other man, “It was a pleasure to show you my pussy.”

“Fucking hell,” Kurt runs a hand over his face, “I can- I can assure you the pleasure was absolutely, one hundred percent, mine.”

Blaine glances down to Kurt's middle, smirking just a bit when he notices the bulge in Kurt's pants. He's not exactly sure how he missed that before. It's - “Damn,” he whistles, “Maybe someone will dare me to find the exact color of your cock.”

Kurt looks like his knees are about to give out. “You can't just  _say_ things like that, Blaine. You can't- Fuck.”

Blaine can't help but stare for a couple more seconds because seriously,  _damn_ . “Do you want me to give you a second?” he asks, gesturing to the door. Kurt shakes his head.

“No. I mean, yes, but just, don't leave yet. I don't want them thinking I'm, you know.”

Blaine raises an eyebrow, “Doing exactly what you're doing?”

Kurt groans, “You're mean. Has anyone ever told you?”

“Nobody with a boner,” he shrugs, eyes going back to Kurt's crotch, “I could help you out with that if you want.”

“Okay, no, you need to stop,” Kurt points a finger at him, then turns around. Blaine lets his eyes linger on Kurt's ass, at least until Kurt says, “Stop staring at my ass! You're not helping.”

“Sorry,” Blaine says, eyes still glued to Kurt's ass. (It's just really nice and round, okay? He'll stop looking in a second).

“No you're not, asshole.”

Blaine just shrugs, even though Kurt can't see him.

They stand in silence for what feels like an eternity before Kurt finally turns around, erection successfully subsided. “Okay. We can go out now.”

They exit together and are met with a cacophony of hoots and hollers, “What took so long boys?” Santana asks, eyebrows wiggling. Blaine glances over at Rachel, wondering how she feels about the amount of time her boyfriend was in a room (oh god, is that _their_ room?) alone with someone else, but finds her completely passed out, mouth wide and drool running down her chin. He can't help but feel relief at that, and he can only imagine Kurt feels the same.

“Here,” Kurt holds the phone up, “In case anyone here other than that pervert,” he nods at Santana, who just cackles happily, “Is curious about the color of Blaine's labia, it's this one,” he points at the dark pink and Blaine feels a strange rush of arousal flow through him because wow, everyone in the room knows what color his pussy is and yeah, that really shouldn't be hot.

“Good to know,” Santana smirks, “Alright baby gay, it's your turn, and I want you to dare Blaine.”

Blaine barely has time to sit down, rolling his eyes, “I pick dare,” he tells Kurt, raising both brows in challenge. Kurt stares back, left cheek sucked in, and Blaine wonders if Kurt's going to dare him to, like, draw a mustache on Rachel or-

“I dare you to make out with me.”

Blaine is surprised that Rachel manages to sleep through the amount of shouts of approval that Kurt's dare receives. Blaine feels his heart speed up, wonders if Kurt meant to say that, wonders why nobody is questioning a taken man daring another man to make out with him, wonders-

“Okay,” he whispers, standing up again and walking over to Kurt with as much purpose as he can in his totally befuddled state. He stares into Kurt's eyes, trying to find any trace of regret for what he just said, but finding none leans up just a tag and presses his lips to Kurt's.

It's gentle at first, just lips against lips, but it doesn't stay that way long. Blaine remembers Kurt telling him his pussy's perfect, remembers how hard Kurt had gotten from just seeing his pussy, from briefly _touching_ his pussy, and surges up, tongue thrusting into Kurt's mouth, licking every inch of it that he can. 

Kurt groans into his mouth, wraps his arms around Blaine's waist and presses their middles together and yeah, okay, so Kurt's getting hard again. That's- yeah. Wow. That's a thing that's happening. Right now. That's a thing that's happening, right now, in front of all of their friends.

Kurt's tongue laps at Blaine's and god if that isn't enough to make Blaine forget about the fact that twelve people are currently staring at them and cheering he isn't sure what is. He loses himself in it, lets Kurt take over, does nothing other than cup Kurt's jaw to make sure that Kurt doesn't stop. God, he never wants Kurt to stop.

“Alright, alright,” Santana calls, snapping her fingers. Blaine can't stop himself from pressing one last, hard kiss to Kurt's mouth before he turns around, Kurt's arms still wrapped tightly around his waist. “I'm tired. Berry's already out. I'm calling it quits.”

Blaine frowns, “Wait, that's it? Just like that?”

“Well, I mean, you're free to keep making out with Hummel if you want, but I'm heading to bed. And yes, Hummel, I'm taking your room. I don't feel like sleeping on the couch with all these people in the house.”

Kurt rolls his eyes as she stands up. “Okay everyone,” he says, “I guess... if you're not to inebriated you can head home, if you are inebriated, or if you're just lazy, grab a spot on the floor I guess. Or whatever.”

He walks over to where Rachel is draped over the couch and carefully picks her up bridal style. “Blaine, you take the couch,” he says, gesturing. “I insist.”

Blaine nods, guilt returning as he watches Kurt take his girlfriend into what he assumes must be Santana's room, lying down on the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted.

He settles in, trying to block out the events of the evening. He briefly notices Sam curling up next to Mercedes in a corner of the living room before he shuts his eyes and promises himself he will do his best to forget about the night he almost hooked up with Rachel Berry's boyfriend.

  
  


  
  


He's not sure how long he's been asleep when's he's woken up by a hand stroking his face. He blinks his eyes open slowly, frowning when he sees a figure standing over him. “Blaine?” that's Kurt's voice, oh god, is this a dream, is this real, what is happening, “You need to stay quiet, okay?”

There's finger on the button of his jeans then, deftly undoing it and lowering the zip. The fingers – Kurt's fingers – then hook under the waistband of his jeans as well as the waistband of his underwear and pulls both down at the same time, making sure to pull them all the way down to Blaine's socked feet.

“Kurt,” Blaine whispers, “What are you-”

“I can't stop thinking about you,” Kurt whispers back, glancing around the room before crawling onto the couch and sliding between Blaine's legs, “Every time I close my eyes I just see your pretty little pussy,” he noses against Blaine's cheek, rubs his nose against Blaine's, “I need to taste you. Please, please let me taste you.”

“But,” Blaine lets Kurt kiss him, a short, hard press of mouths, “What about Rachel?” he asks, remembering why Kurt hadn't just fucked him in the first place. Kurt frowns and dammit, Blaine can feel it against his lips, god, why is everything about this situation so fucking hot.

“Rachel?” Kurt asks, kissing Blaine again, “What... what about Rachel?”

“I thought- Aren't you two dating?”

Kurt lifts himself up, eyes meeting Blaine's, brows adorably furrowed, “No,” he says quietly, “Rachel's... we're just friends. Like, we hooked up once when we were drunk, but... no.”

“But then,” Blaine frowns, “Why couldn't we- earlier?”

“Because everyone was out here and they knew what we were doing and it was just... it was weird, okay?”

Blaine glances around the almost full room, “And now?” he challenges. Kurt groans.

“Now I don't fucking care.”

Just like that all the guilt Blaine's been feeling all evening is lifted and he grins, wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, and pulls him down into a kiss, tracing Kurt's lips with his tongue and flicking it against Kurt's gently when Kurt's mouth opens, “Thank god,” he whispers when they separate, “Now, you said something about tasting me?”

Kurt groans again, kissing Blaine one last time before his lips move to Blaine's neck, then to his clavicle, then down his chest, lips burning through the fabric of Blaine's shirt as they make their way lower, lower, until Kurt is pressing delicate kisses to Blaine's pubic mound and shit fuck this is actually happening.

Blaine's head falls against the cushion on the couch, a small moan escaping his lips as Kurt kisses his slit for the first time. Kurt looks up at him from between his legs and whispers, “You have to keep quiet, remember?” he glances around the room and shit, yeah, all their friends are asleep in various areas of the living room. Blaine nods, knowing he should probably ask Kurt to stop because this is insane, any of their friends could wake up at any second, but dammit he doesn't care because Kurt is kissing his way down the cleft of his pussy and his kisses are like fire. They've barely started and Blaine already feels ready to spontaneously combust.

Gently, ever so gently, Kurt places a hand on each of Blaine's thigh and begins to pull them apart, spreading his pussy more for him. The air in the loft feels cool against his bare pussy and is a sharp contrast against the heat of Kurt's breaths hitting him every other second. “Perfect,” Kurt whispers, so quietly Blaine almost doesn't hear him. He feels himself flush; this is, after all, the second time Kurt has said that about his pussy.

As a thank you, and also as an encouragement, he spreads his legs a bit more and lifts his hips, trying to get Kurt's mouth back on him. Kurt's fingers tighten on his thighs and then his mouth is right there, molding to the shape of his vulva and sucking.

Blaine has to bring a hand up to his mouth so he can bite down on a knuckle to stop himself from keening loudly. Sparks fly through his body as Kurt's tongue eases out and runs up his slit, wet and warm and perfect oh god so perfect. Kurt's tongue reaches his clit and he pauses there, flicking the tiny nub and Blaine is pretty sure that his knuckles are bleeding from how hard he's biting down on them.

“So good,” Kurt whispers against him, “You taste so good Blaine.”

“Don't stop,” Blaine manages to whisper before covering his mouth with his hand again, just in time for Kurt to start licking up and down his slit again. Blaine can feel himself relaxing into the couch as Kurt laps at his cunt, pausing every now and then to focus on his clit or to swirl gently over his entrance. He can feel his walls tightening around nothing when Kurt brings his mouth up to Blaine's clit and seals his lips around it, sucking harshly, tongue dancing around it.

“Inside,” Blaine rasps out, “Tongue- Inside. Kurt.”

“Shh,” Kurt presses a kiss to Blaine's kiss, soft, barely a caress, then moves his mouth down to Blaine's hole and ever so carefully dips his tongue inside.

Blaine can't stop the moan from escaping him. Kurt's fingers tighten almost painfully on his thighs and his mouth disappears, “You need to keep quiet,” he reminds. Blaine nods, eyes shut tight. Kurt hums before lowering his mouth again. He doesn't go straight back to Blaine's hole, like Blaine hoped, instead tilting his head to the side so he can suck one of Blaine's pussy lips into his mouth. Blaine sighs happily as Kurt runs his tongue up and down the inside of his pussy lip, stimulating just about every nerve Blaine has.

Without thinking, Blaine's hand creeps down to finger at his clit, groaning at the stimulation of both his clit and the pussy lip in Kurt's mouth. Almost as soon as he does, however, Kurt's mouth is gone yet again and his hand is pushing Blaine's hand away. “I can take care of you,” he tells him seriously before placing his thumb firmly over Blaine's clit and sealing his mouth over Blaine's hole, tongue teasing his entrance before nudging inside.

Blaine bites down on the palm of his hand, to stop from screaming. “Kurt,” he whines as Kurt's tongue fights its way further inside, hot as sin inside Blaine, soft as silk and absolutely perfect. He tries to rut his hips up, tries to get some friction on his clit because Kurt's thumb is just sort of  _resting_ there, not doing anything, but Kurt just moves one of his hands away from Blaine's thigh and slings it over Blaine's hips, keeping them pinned down firmly. 

It's practically torture, the soft way Kurt is swirling his side inside Blaine's hole, how his thumb is right where Blaine needs it but not doing anything, why isn't he moving, can't he tell that Blaine is already so close, he just needs-

Kurt removes his tongue from Blaine's hole and instantly goes for his clit, thumb moving away and down, down, until it's pressed right against Blaine's hole, just barely pressing in as Kurt sucks on Blaine's clit like his life depends on it, tongue flicking it with purpose, thumb pressing in just a little further.

Blaine comes like that, legs spasming and hole clenching around the tip of Kurt's thumb as Kurt continues to roll his tongue over Blaine's clit, rubbing him through it.

“Kurt,” he hisses as he starts to come down from his high, pushing at Kurt's face, trying to get it out of his cunt. Kurt presses one final kiss to his clit, like a goodbye, then lifts himself up until he's face to face with Blaine and oh god, his face is absolutely _soaked_.

“Do you want me to-” Blaine makes a vague gesture in the direction of where Kurt must be dying in his pants. Kurt shakes his head.

“In my pants,” he whispers, pussy juice soaked lips brushing against Blaine's, “Like a damn teenager.”

Blaine can't help but laugh at that, the sound far too loud considering how quiet they're supposed to be. Kurt shuts him up by kissing him hard, teeth clacking, mouth slick with Blaine's own fluids, tongue thrusting inside, coating Blaine's mouth with  _himself_ . 

“Here,” Kurt moves away briefly to pull up Blaine's underwear and pants, leaving them undone and then shuffling until he's lying next to Blaine on the couch, both on their sides, his arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist and one his hands cupping Blaine's pussy lazily over his jeans.

Blaine allows himself to cuddle in closer, melting into the embrace of Kurt's strong, wonderful arms. His last thought before he falls back asleep is that, yeah, they feel just as wonderful as he'd imagined they would.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine spend a large portion of this story thinking that Kurt and Rachel are dating, but in the end it turns out that they aren't.


End file.
